


Things That Hold Our Hearts

by j_gabrielle



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:25:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1729388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ethan isn't sure what he feels, and Dorian is the drug that pulls him back into orbit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things That Hold Our Hearts

Ethan finds himself falling deeper and deeper into the abyss that is Dorian Gray. Every second they have together is an eternity and a moment in itself, every touch, every look of desire is never quite enough. There is a magnetic pull that tethers him to the man, that draws him back to that room and to his side.

Dorian is always waiting, always ready for him with a smile and a kiss. After that first time in that room of portraits, the lithe and infinitely flexible Mr Gray has found many different ways for them to enjoy themselves.

"How long can you stay?" He would ask between questing hands seeking bare skin and desperate kisses against the barely shut front door.

Their little pockets of time is usually dictated by the tasks they have to fulfil; Dorian has his multiple soirées and Ethan has his monsters to hunt. In those carved out spaces between their worlds, Ethan is not a gentle creature. The humming violence that lurks just beneath his skin flowers and exalts in the freedom of being let loose from its' cage. Ethan would feel horrible and guilty afterwards, if not for the smugness and utter contentment that Dorian exudes as he saunters around the room, wearing nothing but the bruise shapes of Ethan's hands on his hips.

"You shouldn't worry about hurting me." Dorian would say, straddling Ethan. "You can never hurt me." 

Ethan would never know what to say in response to that. The only thing he does, would be to flip their bodies over, holding Dorian's legs by his ankles and slamming their hips together. 

If he were a superstitious man, he would think that he were under some kind of spell. But as it is, whether Dorian is an angel or the devil himself, Ethan lets himself drown in this haze of senses for a little while longer

**Author's Note:**

> There is always something to be said about a show that delivers from week to week. Still reeling from the last 5 minutes of the episode. Don't mind me.


End file.
